gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships:Karn
Karn Fleet Karn Mother Sphere Type: Karn Mother Sphere Ships Made: Four Naval Classification: Ship Factory Technology: Karn Used by: Karn Alliance Hull: Dual layered plasma spaced metallic alloy Dimensions: Diameter: 50km Circumference: 157.1km Area: 7853.98km2 Volume: 65449.8km3 Crew: 1,200,000 x Karn Craft: 4x Karn scout Spheres for escort Power plant: 8x Large Dual-Dark Matter fission reactor Engines: Inertialess drive (sublight) Armament/Weapons: Offensive: 2x Continuous Main beam emitter Defences: Dual Layered Ablative Hull Armour plating Dense gravitational field (caused by the natural density of the sphere) The dense gravitational field distorts hyperspace drives from functioning properly causing hyperdrives to cut out prematurely or to not function at all the closer you are to the sphere. Other Technology: Ship factory Karn biosphere History: Dark Matter Fission Reactor Drawing on the energy created by the breakdown of dark matter the fission reactor creates enormous levels of energy. The only downfall with the reactor is that it has to have a constant stream of dark matter to re-fuel the reactor. In order to do this the ship must be constantly moving to draw in the matter, the ship can only be motionless for a short amount of time, a matter of minutes due to the constant drain on the reactor. Continuous Main beam emitter The main weapon of the Karn sphere is a large scale beam emitter, the weapon fires a continuous, sustained and fixed beam of energy. The weapon once fired up will stay activated until either power is removed from the weapon, the weapon itself destroyed or the ship firing is destroyed -the latter more probable-. Capable of overwhelming the shields of a ship over time, the beam then strikes the outer hull creating a massive power output capable of destroying the ship. Ship Factory The Karn mother sphere is a mobile ship factory, capable of creating a Karn sphere at a rate of two scout spheres every five months. The ship extracts basic matter from space and then converts it into the matter required to create the sphere. The ship is then launched and the next one starts creation. Karn biosphere The Karn require a methane rich atmosphere to survive, they also require a much higher moisture rich atmosphere and a minimum temperature of 35 degrees centigrade without the requirements of a specially designed suit.'' The Karn mother sphere has no hyperdrive, this is due to the drain of the sphere factory which once activated cannot be stopped. A hyperdrive would drain too heavily on the already heavily burdened fission reactors. Instead the Sphere uses Inertialess drives to transport the ship, allowing a constant speed that doesn’t drain on the fission reactors.'' Karn Scout Sphere Type: Karn Scout Sphere Ships Made: Unknown Naval Classification: Attack Ship Technology: Karn Used by: Karn Alliance Hull: Single layered plasma spaced metallic alloy Dimensions: Diameter: 500m Circumference: 1571m Area: 78539.8m2 Volume: 654498m3 Crew: 10,000 x Karn Craft: None Power plant: 4x Large Dark Matter fission reactor Engines: Hyperdrive Inertialess drive (sublight) Armament/Weapons: Offensive: 1x Medium Continuous Main beam emitter 10x plasma kinetic accelerator cannons Defences: Single layered Ablative Hull Armour plating Dense gravitational field (caused by the natural density of the sphere) The dense gravitational field distorts hyperspace drives from functioning properly causing hyperdrives to cut out prematurely or to not function at all the closer you are to the sphere. Other Technology: Terraforming bomb Karn biosphere History: Dark Matter Fission Reactor Drawing on the energy created by the breakdown of dark matter the fission reactor creates enormous levels of energy. The only downfall with the reactor is that it has to have a constant stream of dark matter to re-fuel the reactor. In order to do this the ship must be constantly moving to draw in the matter, the ship can only be motionless for a short amount of time, a matter of minutes due to the constant drain on the reactor. Continuous Main beam emitter The main weapon of the Karn sphere is a large scale beam emitter, the weapon fires a continuous, sustained and fixed beam of energy. The weapon once fired up will stay activated until either power is removed from the weapon, the weapon itself destroyed or the ship firing is destroyed -the latter more probable-. Capable of overwhelming the shields of a ship over time, the beam then strikes the outer hull creating a massive power output capable of destroying the ship. Karn biosphere The Karn require a methane rich atmosphere to survive, they also require a much higher moisture rich atmosphere and a minimum temperature of 35 degrees centigrade without the requirements of a specially designed suit.'' Terraforming bomb The Karn scout spheres are equipped with terraforming bombs which once launched cause the targeted planet to undergo environmental change making it more suitable for Karn living.